halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unyielding Hierophant
Untitled Does anyone have pic of the Unyielding Hierophant--Darth nexes 19:56, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I bet not...for now atleast.--prophit of war 22:38, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :It was simmiler, if not a double of High Charity Try doubling that image, just like the frigate pages. ::No image exists, and if one is made, I gurentee you it won't pass in the FanArt comittee. -ED 19:22, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Where is it stated that the Unyielding Hierophant is in the Tau Ceti system? I checked First Strike, but I couldn't find anywhere that it stated the system it was in.--Raptor117 03:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Never mind, the guys at HBO set me straight. The epilogue of First Strike indicates that the Unyielding Hierophant was in Tau Ceti.--Raptor117 03:29, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Uneven Elephant That. Is. The. Funniest. Damn. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Heard. This isn't a forum, and by the way, sign your posts. H91 13:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Fleet size? There seems to be a discrepancy in the fleet size, the initial part of the article refers to it being a rendez-vous for 300 ships but the later section details 500 ships being destroyed. I'm trying to remember the section on when the details of this rendez-vous were discovered, is this where the 300 figure comes from? --Johnmcl7 05:42, 1 April 2007 (UTC) high charity i'm not shure but could high carity be an un-exploded side of unyielding hierophant? that whould explain high charity's ability to travle and it's wird shape (the botom that semes broken), after the spartans imploded the one lobe of it they called the probe back never cheking the destruction, the other half could have bhen re-bilt, the interior descriptions are similar to the levels in high harity.--scuba7292 12:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it; the Unyielding Hierophant was a battle station, High Charity is their homeworld and a Holy City. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 23:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Elephants? I just checked this page and all it says in the first two sections is "elephants" "elephants" "elephants", like its some kind of bad joke. So, if any one could correct this, it would be greatly apriciated. -Anonomus *I think someone has fixed this.--[[User:Lt. Commander|'Lt. Commander]]COMM 01:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! Oh my god, that's my picture guys! Its a Bungie concept artwork that never made the game and I mirrored and reversed it. I used it to make a Lego MOC, check it out here: http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/96525 No I didn't post it, someone named freelancer did. :Its a fantastic image, its just a pity its not of the Unyeilding Hierophant. Since its a rotation of a dropship concept art, it needs to be removed. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 07:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Reactor wording? The wording of the part about the output for the reactor(s) is somewhat vague. It is stated thate there are "five hundred twelve terawatt units". This can mean five hundred and twelve single reactors that produce 1 terawatt each or multiple five hundred twelve terawatt units. Which on seems more likely to be correct (taking into account the wording and the energy involved with a moving "small moon") and should be changed accordingly? Grenades228 11:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC)